Transformers: Crusade
Transformers: Crusade is a upcomming new instalement of the popular Transformers franchise that will premiere on the HUB after Transformers: Prime finishes. The focus of Transformers: Crusade is a different take on the begining of the war for Cybertron and the battle for Earth between the Autobots and their human allies againist the Decepticons as well as a terrorist splinter cell group. The show is written by the combined efforts of Marty Isenberg, Christopher Yost, Paul Dini and Nick Roche. The animation will be done by Gainax. Plot Summary Cybertron has been living in it's second golden age since the purge of Angolmois Energy after Unicron's destruction. However peace and prosperity was not meant to last as the a threat known as The Decepticons the descendants of the Destrons surfaced, rose and conquered Iacon. Now the remaning Autobots under the command of Ultra Magnus began a mass exodus from Cybertron. However a young Cybertronian commander by the name of Optimus (the last of the Primes) and his crew of Autobots make a crash course to the planet Earth where they met 2 human teenagers and a adult and now they must partner up and face the Decepticons of the Nemesis Crew led by the newly appointed Emperor of Destruction Megatron who wish to conquer Earth and make it a colony of Cybertron however what he does not reliaze himself is that even he's a pawn in the fallen's one game. Eventually Optimus learns of his Prime heritage and inspires to unite the fractured Autobots, reclaim Cybertron from the Decepticons and protect Earth from the harm of not only Decepticons but even a human terrorist group led by the "Czar". To make matters worse Unicron the dark god chaos-bringer has now awakened so Optimus must learn the knowledge and wisdom of the Matrix to become the Prime he was destined to be. Charecters 'The Autobots' *'Optimus Prime (David Kaye) '''The Young and Noble commander of his crew dubbed as Team Prime on Earth. Unlike many other Primes before him who sucum to the greed and corruption of the power, Optimus is idealistic and even though he is the team leader he treats his bots as equals. He has a special connection with the Matrix of Leadership. He also makes it upon himself to learn and understanding Earth Culture and humanity. Sometimes he can be a tad naive and silly and transformers into a Rosenbaurer Ladder Truck. *Bumblebee (Quinton Flynn) The youngest member of Team Prime on Earth. Before becoming the scout and courrier for the Autobots he was a pit-pocket and illegal racer until he was arrested by an Autotrooper for illegal street racing However he was given a 2nd chance and now changes his shady lifestyle to a more heroic and open one. Bumblebee is sarcastic and is sometimes cowardly in the face of Decepticons but he is often the heart of the team and he hangs out with the Emily and Kenta. His role model is Optimus Prime who inspires him to continue to do the right thing. Bumblebee transforms into a Mini Cooper. *'Prowl (Carlos Alazraqui) Prowl is the head of security and the second in command of Team Prime. Prowl isn't as Idealistic as Optimus Prime and sometimes butts head with Optimus when it comes to the humans. He not totally fond of human but this doesn't mean he's a total jerk, he has a more on his mind then he can handle. Prowl was a member of the Cyber Ninja Corps before becoming a security officer. Leaving his Master Yokeitron left behind in pursuit of law enforcement. Yokeitron was eventually found murdered and Prowl blames himself for not being their to protect him. Prowl tries to cover up his insecurity with overworking himself with the aim of please hierarchy such as Ultra Magnus and sometimes even Optimus Prime. Despite this Prowl is Optimus's closest friend since the days of the Autobot Camp. Prowl transforms in a Dodge Charger Police Car. *'''Wheeljack (John DiMaggio) '''Wheeljack is the resident Mechanic and Mechanist and even though he can be brillaint he is also probably insane. He's sarcastic, hare-brained and lacks the respect for his own and others personal safety. Wheeljack was a drop out from the Autobot Academy after a "lab incident". However he has built devices that work and he sees each of his work as a artistic masterpiece even though he thinks "everyone is a critic" Wheeljack also tries and fails with femebots espicially with his current parter Minerva. Wheeljack loves to crack open jokes and drink fine oil. Wheeljack transforms in a dented Range Rover Evoque. ' *'Minerva (Karen Strassman) Minerva is the medical officer of the team. Minerva is kind hearted and sympathizes with all forms of life somtimes even the Decepticons. Minerva got her training from the late Autobot medic Hoist who taught her about the Medicron Code and thus she lives by the code and does not condone the killing of their Decepticon enemies. Even with this she will nothesistate to pound a few dents in Decepticons hurting her Autobot friend. Minerva may be nice but she does not put up Wheeljack's raunchy behaviour and she develops a friendship with the Decepticon Starscream. Minerva speaks in a french accent and transforms into a Mercedes SLS-AMG Ambulance. *'''Ironhide (Keith Szarabakja) '''Ironhide is the resident weapon specialist and drill sargent. Ironhide does not take scrap from anyone, this ol' geezer is old enough to beat the slag out of anyone. Ironhide specifies in weapons such as crossbowes, canons and longe range sniper rifles he is armed to the tee. Ironhide was originally in charge of the group until he was shot in a Decepticon attack. In now hesitation Optimus Prime took charge and retreated from the Cons. When he recuportated Ironhide let Optimus stay as the team leader. Ironhide refuses to face the fact he is old and washed out and he tries to feel that he is strong as ever even after suffering his injuries. Ironhide transforms in to a M1117 armoured vehicle. ' *'Scattorshot (Scott Porter) Scattorshot uses his Technian and Engineering skills to help bring their base online on Earth under the Nakata residence. Scattorshot loves technology but more specifically Video Games. He is basically the Cybertronian equivilent of a hardcore gamer and with his gaming comes his many abilities learnt from not only Cybertron but Earth's game. He plays non-stop and often with Bumblebee usually whopping his chassis at the process. Despite his many talents Scattorshot is quite neroutic he as he takes superstition quite seriously. However with his new human friend Emily he has begun to gain his confidence to go out and battle the Decepticons. Scattorshot tranforms into a M270 Multiple Launch Rocket System *'Jetfire (Dee Bradley Baker) '''Jetfire is the newest member of Team Prime. A rarity amongst the Autobots because he can fly. Most Autobots can not fly......However the Decepticons do. Jetfire is a ex-Decepticon who at the begining of the war believed the Decepticons were the good guys fighting the Evil Autobot Regime. He was stationed on Earth to begin the conquering of the planet but instead crash landed and was ensealed in a icy tomb. When the Decepticons find him in the Artic. They dig him out only for him to realize that the Decepticons were no longer the good guys and that the Autobots were the true good guys. He defects to the Autobots into much of the dismay of the other Autobots. Optimus welcomes Jetfire aboard seeing the good he is capable of and Jetfire isn't trying to win over everyone's trust at once. He wants to prove himself to the other Autobots that Decepticons can change. Jetfire transforms into a A-10 Warthog Bomber. 'The Wreckers *'Ultra Magnus' *'Roadbuster' *'Cliffjumper' *'Blurr' *'Warpath' 'Additional Autobots' *'Alpha Trion' *'Elita-1' *'Kup' *'Mirage' *'Evac ' *'Crosswise' *'Wind Sheer' 'The Decepticons' *'Megatron' *'Shockwave' *'Soundwave' **'Laserbeak' **'Rumble' *'Cyclonus' *'Bonecrusher' *'Downshift' *'Starscream' *'The Vehicons' **'Car Type' **'Jet Type' **'Tank Type' 'Additional Decepticons' *'Bludgeon' *'Lockdown' *'Sky Shadow' *'Sky-Byte' *'Thunderblast' *'Overcast' *'Aftershock' 'Neutral Transformers' *'Greatshot' *'Wheelie' *'Padlock' 'Others' *'Primus' *'Unicron' *'Megatronus Prime/ The Fallen' *'Sentinel Maximus' 'Human Allies' *'Kenta Nakata' *'Emily Walker' *'Sgt. Vincent Walker' *'Harrison the Butler' *'Mr. Spencer Sullivan' 'Human Villains' *'The Czar/ Mordecai Zarkoffski' *'Dr. Rupert Bishop' *'Lorenzo LaNobelle' *'Agent U/ The Nightbird' Category:Transformers series Category:action Category:action/adventure Category:Cartoons Category:Hub Shows Category:anime Category:Science fiction